slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zderzak
Zderzak (ang. Rammstone, Ramer) - śluzak typu Ziemia. Jest koloru beżowo-czerwonego. To dobry śluzak dla początkujących, gdyż jest to pospolity gatunek. Ma na głowie malutkie rogi. Występowanie Zderzak najczęściej występuje w niewielkich grotach skalnych oraz kamieniołomach. Wygląd Zderzak jest koloru beżowo-czerwonego. Na głowie posiada turkusowo-niebieskie rogi i znaki przypominające trójkąty. Ma on duże kwadratowe zęby. Jego oczy są brązowe, a po transformacji brązowo-pomarańczowe. Zmienia też beżowy brzuch na jaśniejszy. Po bokach łap ma trzy wystające punkty. Mega Morf W protoformie ma czułki zmienione w sztywne rogi oraz białe znamiona na ciele. Po transformacji ma na ciele dodatkowo kamienie oraz białe znamiona przy głowie. Umiejętności *W protoformie jest bardzo silny, przez co może służyć jako żywy młotek. *'Rockhorn' - atakuje swoimi zagiętymi, twardymi rogami. *'Battlerupt' - uderza pięścią przeciwnika z tzw. haka. *'Hammerstone' - uderza swoimi kamiennymi pięściami z wielką siłą. *'Rockstorm' - macha rękoma, strzelając twardymi głazami, zdolnymi obalić nawet najlepiej opancerzonego wroga. *'Sandstorm' - uderza pięścią w ziemię i wzniecia mocną lawinę kamieni, niszcząc przy okazji podłoże. *'Slabhenge' - uderza w ziemię, kształtując skały z podłoża w kamienny mur obronny. *Celny strzał tym śluzakiem może wytrącić wrogiego śluzaka z równowagi lub zmienić jego tor lotu. Dzięki temu da się przerwać tornado śluzaka Tormato lub Tempesto. *Uderza w podłoże i powoduje trzęsienie ziemi. *Uderza pięścią w lodową kulę Zamrażacza, rozbijając ją precyzyjnie na wielkie i ostre sople lecące dalej w tę stronę co kula. *Potrafi pokonać pięścią dwa ghule (odcinek Upgrade) *Łączy się z Tormato, Infurnusem lub Skałowcem w Fuzyjny Strzał. ''Mega Morf *Uderza pięścią z tak mocną siłą, by odbić na bok Tytanowy czołg. Ciekawostki *Jest ulubionym śluzakiem Korda (obok Granatnika i Skałowca). *Kord nazwał go '''Pałkarz' (ang. Bludgeon). *Zderzak Eli'a nie ma imienia. *Podczas lotu zostawia za sobą granatowe ślady. *Każdy w Gangu Shane'a ma po jednym Zderzaku. *Gdy został "nakręcony" w odcinku Klub Trep, zaczął miotać skałami z rąk. *Jednemu z wytrenowanych Zderzaków podczas pojedynku wypadł ząb. *Jego nazwa pochodzi od słów: ram (ang. taran) i stone (ang. kamień). *Niektóre Zderzaki mają mniejsze rogi i są słabsze. *Jego zghulowana wersja to Grimmstone. *Zderzak jest mniejszy od swojego ghula. *Po transformacji jego głowa ma zakręcone rogi. *W polskiej wersji językowej serialu występują aż trzy nazwy tego śluzaka: 1. Rammstone 2. Ramer (skrót od pełnej nazwy) 3. Zderzak (przetłumaczona nazwa). *Czasami po transformacji Zderzaki mają czerwony kolor skóry, a czasami karminowy (czerwono-różowy). *W "Nowy dzieciak, część pierwsza" Zderzak Eli'a uderzający Diablosa miał mniejsze rogi, a gdy śluzaki Shane'a wystrzeliwały się z pasa na wnyki, Zderzak miał znów normalne rogi. *Andre Geiser ma Zderzaka z małymi rogami. *Prehistoryczne Ramery miały dwa zęby w dolnej szczęce w protoformie, a po transformacji miały zakręcone rogi. *Umie pokonać 3 śluzaki, taranując je rogami. *Występuje w grze "Bitwa o Slugterrę". *W odcinku "Technośluzaki" można było zobaczyć turkusowego Zderzaka. *Zderzak Will'a był bardzo dobrze wytrenowany, gdyż potrafił miotać skałami z rąk. *W odcinku Bandoleer of Brothers Zderzak Eli'a pomagał Wzdętośluzakowi podnosić ciężary na siłowni w plecaku. *W odcinku "Dreszczyk gry" jest widoczna protoforma Zderzaka w Mega Morfie (był obrócony tyłem). Still Rammstone CP.jpg|Rammstone Mqdefault.jpg|Atakujący ramer. Rammstone Roaring.png|ramer 998621.jpg Atakujący Rammstone2.jpg|Ramer szykujący się do ataku Kryształek,Infernus,Rammstone.jpg|Kryształek, Infernus i Ramer Ramerimrozik.jpg|Ramer z Zamrażaczem Rammstone Charging.png 12f3c6794c97f9fcb6abcd68b0851df120765c9d.jpg|Pronto z ramerem 3.jpg śluzak zderzak.JPG|Ramer z małymi rogami po transformacj.JPG|Ramer po transformacji 4slugs.JPG ramstone.JPG|Ramer atack.JPG Ramm.JPG ram.png Ramer w sieci.JPG|Ramer w sieci Arachneta Twardziele.JPG|Tezrerling , flaringo i rammstone Ramer przed atakiem.JPG|Lecący ramer Ramer.JPG Rozmieszony Dżuls i Ramer.JPG|Rozśmieszony Ramer i Tazerling Rammstone.JPG|Ramer widok z boku Ramer atakujący Blakka.JPG|Blakk zaatakowany przez ramera RammstoneTran..JPG Ramer z glutem Żelka na twarzy.JPG|Ramer opluty przez Żelka Dawna armia Unika.JPG|Oszukani przez Unika Ramer i reszta Ramer przed uderzeniem w lodową kule.JPG|Ramer przed uderzeniem w lodową kulę ramer pobity przez mecha Quentin a.JPG|Ramer pobity przez mecha Quentina Ramer skrzyczany przez Blakka.JPG|Ramer skrzyczany przez Blakka Rammstone 'y walczą ze sobą.JPG|Ramer Willa (po lewej) & Ramer Blakka (po prawej) Arsenał Blakka pdoczas walki z Will 'em.JPG|Ramer w pasie Blakka Pronto po raz pierwszy.JPG|Pronto łapie śluzaki (Ramer za prawą ręką molenoida) Wściekły Ramer.JPG Grimmston i pokonany Ramer.JPG|Pokonany Ramer Stadko śluzaków.jpg|Ramery wśród stada śluzaków Blakk ściska Ramera.JPG|Blakk ściska Ramera Arachnet pobity przez Ramera.JPG|Ramer atakuje Arachneta Ramer vs Grimmstone.JPG Wyszczelony Ramer.JPG Ramer rozwala łańcuch.JPG|Ramer rozwala łańcuch Ramer pokonuje Tormato.JPG|Zderzak powala tormato Zadowolony Ramer.JPG Ramer miota kamieniami.JPG|Rammstone strzela głazami Ramer i pokonany Armashelt.JPG Ramer Korda po treningu.JPG|Nakręcony rammer Ramer w blasterze Korda Zane'a.JPG|Ramer w blasterze Pływający Ramer i Thresher.JPG|Ramer i Tresher w wodzie Berpy, Granatnik i reszta.JPG Ramer żuca Lariatem.JPG Rozłoszczony Ramer.JPG RamerTran..JPG Ramer i Zamrażacz.JPG|Ramer i Zamrażacz Ramer na okularach.JPG|Zderzak w bazie danych Ramer w natarciu.JPG Ramery.JPG Osłabieni strażnicy.JPG|Rammstone jako strażnik bramy Werbowanie śluzaków.png Śluzaki w głębokiej jaskini po trafieniu w bestie.JPG Grupka śluzaków.JPG Rammer.png|Blugdeon w Battle for Slugterra Śluzaki transformują sie.png Ramer pokonuje Tormato.png Eli i Śluzaki.png Eli i sluzaki.png Ramer korda i eli'a znokautowane oba.JPG|Znokautowane Ramery AquqBeek, Needlow, Polero, Flaringo i Rammstone.JPG|Osłabione śluzaki Pronto Arsenał Stalkera.JPG|W Arsenale Stalklera Flaringo rozpala ogień.JPG|Obrócony tyłem Ramer i Flaringo Infernus, Ramer, Flaringo.JPG Flakulinkus.JPG Uwięzieni przez kapitana Drake Berpy i reszta.JPG|Ramer i reszta zderzek rozpędzony.png ProsphoroProt..JPG|Phosphoro i Ramer Zasmucone śluzaki w klatce.JPG|W klatce 180px-Sonic heal.jpg|Rammstone uleczony przez Sonica Burpy i zderzak.png|Rammer i Infurnus Dwa zderzaki.png|Starcie rammerów zderzak rozwala lód.png|Ramer rozwalający lód Prehistoryczny Ramer.JPG|Prehistoryczny Ramer Troll, maczuga i Ramer.JPG|Ramer a przed nim troll Digger i inni.png|Infurnus , kryształek i Ramer Zamrażącz i Ramer.png|Zderzam i zamrażacz zderzak pod wodą.png|Rammstone Flopper z tyłu.JPG Tazerling, Ramer i Armashelt w prehistorii.JPG|Ramer w oddali Bąk Śmierdziela.JPG|Podduszany Ramer i Tazerling Ramer i Zamrażacz wycelowane w Shanai.JPG|W blasterze po prawej Bardziej widoczny prechistoryczy Armashelt.JPG|Prehistoryczny Ramer w oddali vbhdfhd.png|Pokonany Rammstone Blakka rammer nagrywany.png Śluzaki przed zghulowaniem.JPG Woda.JPG Ramer w sieci Arachneta.JPG Cala masa.JPG Dtyre.png Ramer Blakka.JPG|Zderzak Walka Ramerów.JPG Transformujący Ramer i Zamrażacz.JPG Ramer i Zamrażacz atakują.JPG Znokałtowani Ramer i Zamrażacz.JPG ramer trixie.png Śluzaki3.JPG Ramer transformuje.JPG Ramer2.JPG Ramer pokonuje Skałowce.JPG Ramer pokonuje Flaringo.JPG Ramery w natarciu.JPG Wystraszony Ramer.JPG transformujące ramery.png Ramer i Tormato w blasterze.JPG|W blasterze Dziwny Ramer.JPG Pokonany Ramer Pronto.JPG Porażony Ramer.JPG Ramer i Tormato w powietrzu.JPG|Rammstone i Tormato w powietrzu . Polero, Ramer i Armashelt.JPG Śluzaki przed transformacją.JPG Ramer i Tormato tworzą fuzję.JPG Ramer i Tormato transformują.JPG Atak Ramera i Tormato.JPG Tormato i Ramer łączą się.JPG|Rammstone i Tormato łączą się Ramer i Żelek.JPG Pałkarz.JPG Ramer i pokonany Thrasher.JPG Śluzaki Eli`a2.JPG Ramer z bliska.JPG Ramer atakuje Nachosa.JPG Ramer przelatuje przez Mistrza gier.JPG Spadający Ramer Pronto.JPG Ramer od boku.JPG Joules i Ramer.JPG Tworzona fuzja Infernusa i Ramera.JPG Zderzak Korda.JPG Zderzak Billy`ego.JPG Wystraszony Zderzak.JPG Zderzak.JPG Nachos vs Zderzak.JPG Zderzak po treningu.JPG Rozłoszczony Zderzak.JPG Zmęczony Zderzak.JPG Zderzak Eli.JPG Śluzak - Zderzak.JPG Pałkarz Korda.JPG Zderzak i Berpy.JPG Zderzak vs Grimmston.JPG Wystraszony Zderzak2.JPG Zawiedzione śluzaki Eli`a.JPG Różne śluzaki.JPG Wesołe śluzaki na kamieniu.JPG Zderzak, Armashelt i Infernus.JPG Błędy w kolorach.JPG|Turkusowo-biały Ramer po lewej gfadsf.PNG|wydłuzony zderzak Zderzak2.JPG Wkurzony Zderzak.JPG Zderzak3.JPG Zderzak transformuje.JPG Dziwny Zderzak.JPG Oszołomiony Zderzak.JPG Zderzak z gwiazdkami.JPG Zderzak Korda2.JPG zderzak crazy.png Uwięziony Zderzak.JPG Zdziwiony Zderzak.JPG|Zdziwiony Zderzak Zderzak leci.JPG Zderzak i Zamrażacz.JPG Zderzak rozwala tarczę.JPG Zderzak nad głową Korda.JPG Zderzak Stokera.JPG Osłabiony Zderzak.JPG Padnięty Zderzak.JPG Przestraszone śluzaki.JPG|Ramer w tłumie Znokałtowany Zderzak.JPG Zderzak atakuje Willa.JPG Zderzak Blakka.JPG Zderzak Blakka atakuje.JPG Zderzak taranuje Armashelta.JPG Miminky naśmiewa się ze śluzaków Eli`a.JPG Zbuntowane śluzaki.JPG Znokałtowany Pałkarz.JPG Rammshelt.png|Rammstone pokonujący armashelta Śluzaki Eli`a 2.JPG Zaskoczone śluzaki we wnykach.JPG Znokałtowane śluzaki.JPG 4 slugs.JPG Sliren.JPG Geogłaz i Sliren.JPG Fuzja Skałowca i Zderzaka.JPG Skałowiec i Zderzak tworzą fuzje.JPG Skałowiec i Zderzak po transformacji.JPG Megamorf.png|Megamorf Slugterra zabawka.jpg 2 śluzaki w Mega Morfie.JPG Hurek w Mega Morfie Prot..JPG Nowy Zderzak.JPG Mega Morfa Zderzaka.JPG Zderzak w Mega Morfie Tran..JPG Zderzak w Mega Morfie Prot..JPG Zaskoczony Zderzak.JPG Zderzak w Mega Morfie.JPG Zderzak przed przemianą.JPG Pałkarz transformuje.JPG Burpy i Zderzak transformują.JPG Kategoria:Ziemia Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Śluzaki pospolite Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Kord Zane Kategoria:Pronto Kategoria:Gearhold Stalker Kategoria:Billy Kategoria:Ember Kategoria:Blite Kategoria:Sierżant Śluz Kategoria:John Bull Kategoria:Unik (przez kilka dni) Kategoria:Thaddius Blakk Kategoria:Trixie Kategoria:Klan Cieni Kategoria:Śluzaki pilnujące Bramy Kategoria:Król Śluz Kategoria:Śluzogała Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Śluzobieg Kategoria:Śluzaki Chuligangu Kategoria:Śluzaki Scrap Force Kategoria:Waylon Kategoria:Prehistoria Kategoria:Oddychający pod wodą Kategoria:Bezkręgowce Kategoria:Żołnierze Blakka Kategoria:Will Shane Kategoria:Śluzaki z czułkami w protoformie Kategoria:Śluzaki z rogami po transformacjii Kategoria:Fuzyjny Strzał Kategoria:Mała Kategoria:Mistrz Gier Kategoria:Błędy Kategoria:Shanai Kategoria:Jimo Shane Kategoria:Strzelcy Ochronni Kategoria:Viggo Dare Kategoria:Zghulowane Kategoria:Mega Morfy